


Good Morning, Heart

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO - Fandom, 아스트로
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and morning greetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Heart

Between promotions the boys of Astro actually got to sleep in later than usual. Even though they got to sleep in, Eunwoo still woke up at the crack of dawn. Moonbin would never understand why, except maybe that it was a habit from waking up around the same time every day when they were trainees, too. But on an odd day every couple of weeks, Moonbin woke up before Eunwoo, before anybody else in the dorm. Either they slept late or Moonbin woke up earlier. Usually they were all just sleeping a little later than usual, especially Eunwoo. And every time, Moonbin would go to their small kitchen to make coffee for himself and Eunwoo. Today was one of those days.  
He climbed down the ladder quietly and opened the already-slightly-open door to their shared room, casting a stripe of light over Eunwoo's sleeping body. Moonbin smiled a little and left their room, his socked feet making almost no noise against the wood floors of their dorm. He could hear Rocky snoring in the other room, which was a common occurrence always. The kitchenette wasn't far from his and Eunwoo's shared room, so he just began making the coffee.It wasn't a fancy coffee machine like those at Fantagio. Compact and cheap, it had none of the extra functions. Hot water and the coffee grind in a filter was all that Moonbin was ever able to use with this coffee maker. He filled the container on the side with warm water from their sink and plopped a coffee filter into place, scooping the coffee mix from the canister beside the machine into the filter. The lid closed and there was a small sound of a tiny engine pulling to life as Moonbin pressed a button.  
He leaned against the counter, looking at the open space of their dorm. It was a mess, definitely, but he figured it was cleaner than most dorms. They did live with Eunwoo, after all. And Jinjin managed to keep them in line, too. Having six boys living in one small area perhaps wasn't the best of things to do, but they were all happy, and they made it work. There was a stack of school books belonging to Rocky and Sanha sitting beside their couch, papers sticking out from between the pages. Moonbin smiled a little, remembering just how much he had hated studying and training at the same time. Studying and performing as an actual group didn't seem to be much better. Beyond the books, though, several hoodies were tossed over the back of the couch. There was a mix belonging to Jinjin, Rocky, and Moonbin (the culprits of owning the most hoodies) but the other boys used them without asking sometimes. In the corner of their living space was a small table and a slightly-better-than-average television, the black screen gazing up on the quiet room.  
Behind Moonbin, the coffee maker whirred a little louder. He turned around, turning off the coffee pot. Careful to avoid the glass, he pulled it off the heater and set it to the side. Thankfully Sanha and Eunwoo hadn't stuck the coffee mugs on the top shelf again like they had a habit of doing when it was their dish night like the previous evening had been. Moonbin retrieved two mugs, set them on the counter, and poured coffee into them. For a moment he hesitated then grabbed the milk, doing what he knew how to do, and made a foam heart in one of the coffee mugs. It took him back to an old day, a camera in his face as he shyly explained how to make coffee like he had been taught in his old job.  
Taking up both the coffee mugs, Moonbin quietly went back to the shared room. Eunwoo was still sleeping heavily. Instead of just smiling and letting him sleep, though, Moonbin set the cups on the floor out of the way and sat on the edge of the bottom bed. A hand laid on Eunwoo's shoulder and he shook him gently. "Hyung, wake up. Eunwoo-hyung, come on. You already over slept."  
Eunwoo shifted a little, his nose scrunching up and his brows pulling together. Moonbin smiled at that cute face that he always made when someone tried to wake him up. And then his face relaxed and his eyes split open, just a little, looking in front of him then shifting over to gaze at Moonbin. A small smile pulled just the corners of his lisp upward. "Bin-ah, I smell coffee."  
Moonbin smiled and nodded. "Mm, yeah. I made coffee for you an' myself. Sit up and I'll give you your coffee." He scooted slightly, his hand trailing from Eunwoo's shoulder to his waist, comfortable there, too.  
Eunwoo took a moment but he pushed himself into a sitting position, using one hand as a prop as he raised the other to rub at his eyes. When he looked at Moonbin again, he smiled that typical morning smile that Moonbin was so used to seeing wake him up. "Your eyes," Eunwoo mumbled, pointing to his own.  
A small smile to that soft comment was all Moonbin gave Eunwoo. He moved off the edge of the bed and grabbed both mugs. "Careful, hyung," he warned, handing the drink over.  
Eunwoo's tired hands took hold of the mug, his eyes closing. A pleased smile spread over his lips and he nodded.  
Moonbin laughed softly. "You're really tired, aren't you? Did you not sleep well? You could have woken me up."  
A shake of his head. "No, I slept okay. It's just one of those days. Don't worry." His eyes opened in the last bit of his sentence, eyes on Moonbin then looking at his coffee. The way his face changed was instantly noticeable to Moonbin. His eyes opened a little more and his smile turned a little goofier and his whole mood seemed to perk up a little. He looked up. "Are you sure this wasn't supposed to be your mug?"  
"No, that's yours." Moonbin smiled, too, proud of himself. He had gotten better at making hearts from the foamy milk.  
Eunwoo just looked back at the mug again, almost laughing now since his smile was so wide. He lightly patted Moonbin's closest thigh and took a sip of the strong coffee, and Moonbin sipped his own, too. They were silent for a while, drinking their coffees. Eunwoo's hand stayed on Moonbin's thigh, Moonbin's eyes constantly glanced to Eunwoo to check his reactions to the coffee from time to time. He still looked very satisfied even as a few minutes passed.  
"Thanks, Bin-ah," Eunwoo said quietly after a while, smiling, his hand gently patting Moonbin's thigh again. "The coffee is good. This isn't going to get you out of cleaning your part of the closet, though."  
Moonbin laughed, the sound a little too loud but a bright and music sound nonetheless. "That's not what this was. I just wanted to make you coffee."  
One of Eunwoo's brows pulled upward, his mouth setting into an amused line. He sipped his coffee again, eyes still on Moonbin, then nodded. "Okay, if you say so."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
